Anju's Story
by Colleen1
Summary: Chapter 9 is up! And this will conclude my story!!!!! This is the same story as Kafei's story just in Anju's POV,and I DID FINISH KAFEI'S STORY.
1. Anju's Story

Author's Note: Hi everyone it's me. I finished "Kafei's Story" but the document manager is down so I can't upload the rest. But oh well. So in order for the two stories to make sense I have to change this one around a little bit. If you have no idea what I am talking about then disregard this author's note and just read the next sentence, okie dokie? This is the same story as my previous story, "Kafei's Story" but in the point of view as Anju. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.  
  
About a week ago, Kafei proposed to me at Romani Ranch. We have been friends since we were little and he has always understood me. We have been dating for the past two years. We were very happy and we were supposed to be married tomorrow, during the Carnival of Time.  
  
Seven days ago, Kafei proposed to me at Romani Ranch. My best friend Cremia was nice enough to make us dinner at her ranch home.  
  
"What a lovely dinner, thank you." I said to Cremia.  
  
I looked at Kafei he was so handsome. He was so handsome. He has a very usual shade of purple hair, and big beautiful eyes. He looked a little nervous.  
  
"You know that we have been dating for over two years, and I wanted to know how you felt about this relationship?" I didn't know what he was hinting at. *Oh no! I hope he doesn't want to break up* I thought.  
  
"Well, Kafei I love you. That is all that matters as long as we are together I don't care how long it takes."  
  
"How long it takes 'til what?"  
  
"Well... I WILL be 24 next month." I hinted at him.  
  
He was quiet for a moment and then he said, "Anju want would you say if I asked you what you thought about spending the rest of your life with me?"  
  
Oh my gosh! I shrieked, "Kafei that would make me the happiest girl in Clock Town!"  
  
He pulled out a Moon's Tear. I had only seen one of these before. I jumped up out of my chair and gave him a big hug. Now that I think about it, I think that was one of the last times I saw him truly happy.  
  
Well, I got so caught up in myself that I forgot to tell you a little about myself. My name is Anju and I run the Stock Pot Inn in East Clock Town. My finance is----was Kafei, the son of Mayor Dotour and Madame Aroma. His father is the mayor of Clock Town. 


	2. what's wrong with Kafei?

Author's Note: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Sorry for the wait. But Chapter 2 is up, so please if you read this, review it and tell me what you think because if you don't tell me then I won't know and I won't continue because I don't want to bore you! Please R/R!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I still, unfortunately, do not own Zelda.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Six days ago.  
  
Six days ago, Kafei and I were at Romani Ranch. Cremia, my best friend, had a wedding gown that she was going to let me borrow for the wedding, since we are the same size. Cremia herself hadn't gotten married yet. Cremia had her heart set on the Postman.  
  
"It is beautiful, Cremia! Thank you." It is a beautiful white gown that covers my ankles.  
  
"It was my mother's gown. You make the most beautiful bride!" She gave me a big hug.  
  
Kafei, of course, was not allowed in the room. You know the tradition of the groom not allowed to see the bride before the wedding. He was downstairs with Romani, Cremia's ten-year-old sister.  
  
Cremia starting crying.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"Well, I am never going to get married. I have to stay here with the ranch and the Postman will never know about me."  
  
"Just hold on, Cremia it's going to happen." I tried to assure her.  
  
"Will you help me? You live right in town, could you, maybe, talk to him for me. I KNOW! You could send me a letter or something so that he's gotta come to the ranch to deliver it!" She looked very happy.  
  
"I will do my best." I told her but I knew that the Postman doesn't deliver outside of the town. Of course I couldn't tell her that now.  
  
"Thank you so much!" She gave me a big hug.  
  
"Alright, so dry those tears and help me figure out how I am going to do my hair."  
  
As we were trying to figure how to do my hair I had a great idea that might cheer Cremia up.  
  
"How would you like to be my maid of honor? And Romani can be the flower girl!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Come on, I will try to get the Postman to be a best man. Please?"  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Alright so how about my hair like this," I pulled my hair up and twisted it into a half bun and half ponytail, "and we can put flowers in it and tie the veil in like this." I pulled the veil up to give her a rough idea of what I was talking about.  
  
"Oh that would look pretty."  
  
I took my hair down and took off the dress and hung it up on the hanger.  
  
"Let's go see what trouble Kafei gotten into."  
  
We walked downstairs to find that they had disappeared.  
  
"Where do you think they went?" She asked me.  
  
"Knowing Kafei he could be anywhere." I said as I opened the door.  
  
"Oh, look they are coming back from the Doggie Racetrack." She said, pointing in that direction.  
  
"Knowing Kafei, he probably joined the race as one of the dogs!" I said. We burst out laughing, and that is when Kafei and Romani arrived back.  
  
Just then, Romani runs up and is babbling that she won the doggie race.  
  
Cremia says, "Come Romani we have milk to deliver-"  
  
"Wait! Take us to town with you!" Kafei interrupts.  
  
"Kafei, are you alright?" I asked. He looked different.  
  
"I'm fine." He says though he has a worried expression on his face.  
  
"We can walk Cre-"  
  
"NO! We have to take the cart!" He interrupts again.  
  
So I reluctantly agree. "Alright we will take the cart."  
  
"Do you have any blankets, Cremia? It might get cold."  
  
"Sure there are some extra quilts in the barn from when it gets really cold in the winter."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Kafei, are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie."  
  
When we got back to town, he walked me to the inn.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" he asked me.  
  
"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about." He has acted very strange today.  
  
"I'm great! Never felt better!" He said with a little too much enthusiasm.  
  
"Okay. I love you. Try to get some sleep, sweetie."  
  
I walked in and saw mama closing up for the evening.  
  
"Did you have a nice time sweetie?"  
  
"Yes mama, good night."  
  
I went upstairs and lay in bed worried about poor Kafei. *It must be the stress of the wedding* I thought, as I fell asleep. 


	3. Where's Kafei?

Author's Note: Ok! Here is chapter 3. Seems like no one likes the story because I don't have any reviews. But I have to finish what I start so amuse me and review!! Heavens forbid I would get one.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda and some of this dialogue is copied word for word off of the game.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I woke up early and went downstairs to read what reservations we had for today.  
  
I went downstairs and looked at the reservation sheet and we only had one reservation today. But it wasn't scheduled until 3:30 this afternoon. So I went in to check on Grandma. She has gotten worse; she doesn't recognize me anymore. She calls me by my father's name: Tortus. When I went in she was still sleeping so I left to go start breakfast.  
  
As I was getting breakfast ready I started thinking about how strange Kafei was acting yesterday. Poor guy, he seems even more stressed out then me. Maybe I will check on him later this evening. I will stop by the Mayor's residence this evening. Well, I finished cooking breakfast and took it into Grandma's room. She was awake but still refused to eat it. I give up. She doesn't eat what I fix for her but she eats what Mother fixes.  
  
So I waited until 3:30 for our customer to arrive. He was a tall, thin, and an extremely nice Zora from the West. He was only staying for the night.  
  
"Have you heard about our carnival? It is the big event this year. It's a shame that you wouldn't be here for it."  
  
"Someone said something about it. I am passing through so I really can't stay. When did you say it is?"  
  
"Five more days. Would you like me to explain the history?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Each year, the season of harmony begins when the sun and the moon are in alignment. Paying homage to the way that both nature and time are tirelessly in the process of progressing the Carnival of Time is when the peoples of the four worlds celebrate that harmony and request fruitfulness for the year.  
  
"For ages, people have worn masks resembling the giants who are the gods of the four worlds. Now it has become a custom for each person to bring a homemade mask to the Carnival of Time. It is said that if a couple united on the day of the festival and dedicated a mask as a sign of their union, it would bring luck." I paused a moment thinking of Kafei and I who were to be wed on the Carnival of Time.  
  
"The centerpiece of the carnival is the clock tower, and on the eve of all the festivities, the doors to its roof are opened. From atop the clock tower roof, a ceremony to call the gods is held and an ancient song is sung. All of these festivities for the Carnival of Time are held so that we may ask the gods for a rich harvest in the year to come!" I finished excitedly.  
  
"Wow. You mentioned that if a couple is to be wed on this day it brings luck. Is there such a couple to be wed on this day?"  
  
"It's funny you should ask. I am to be wed on the Carnival of Time!"  
  
"Congratulations!!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Well, thank you for the information. Too bad I can't be here. You see I am not from around here. I am from a far away land, known as Zora's Domain. Have you heard of it?"  
  
"No, I don't believe so."  
  
"Well, it's not important. Have a nice day."  
  
Just then I realized that it was 8 o'clock already! I told Mother that I was going to drop over at the Mayor's residence. I grabbed my coat and headed over there. I knocked the secret code so they knew it was me. The receptionist let me in and I headed for Kafei's room. When I couldn't find him, I went into the Mayor's office.  
  
"Hi. Do you know where Kafei is?" Just then I saw a worried look on his mother's face.  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us."  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think? PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEE review????????!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chaos! Madness! Hysetria!

Author's Note: Here is Chapter 4! I just hope you guys are having as much fun reading this as I am writing it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda like I said before.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS?" I commended myself to remain calm; he probably just spent the night at the ranch. Right? After all, Madame Aroma did say he asked to spend the night.  
  
"Calm down, Anju." She pleaded.  
  
"What if he got lost? What if he was robbed? What if."  
  
"I am sure he's fine." Mayor Dotour said.  
  
"I am sure that he spent the night and if he didn't then I am sure that he is at that Curiosity Shop." She explained.  
  
"He will probably be home tomorrow. OK?"  
  
"Sweetie, I want you to go home and get some sleep. If he's not home by tomorrow afternoon, we will take action then. No use worrying 'til there's sumthung to worry 'bout."  
  
I just nodded. I knew that if I tried to speak I would choke. So quietly turned around and went back to the inn. Mama had just finished closing up when I walked in.  
  
"Night." That was the only word I got out. I went upstairs and went to my room. I knew that I had to just stay positive because she was right there is nothing to worry about until there is something to worry about. So I got myself together and cleaned up my room. Mama won't be up 'til ten so I will tell her then.  
  
Sure enough at ten, Mama came up.  
  
"Mama, I was over at the Dotour's and it seems that Kafei didn't come back from the ranch this evening."  
  
"I knew that boy was trouble.'  
  
"MAMA! PLEASE! I'm really worried."  
  
"What do his parents think?"  
  
"They think he spent the night there."  
  
"So he's cheating on you with that farm girl? I knew that boy was trouble."  
  
"MAMA! He isn't cheating on me! I'm afraid he's in trouble."  
  
"No. He isn't IN trouble, sweetie, he IS trouble. And I knew it."  
  
"MAMA!"  
  
  
  
So what do you think? Please review. I would like a little boost of esteem. 


	5. Proposal Announcement

Author's Note: Hey it's chapter 5! YEAH! Sadly though I don't have any reviews ( but I am happy because Monday is my birthday!!!! I will be sixteen! And the only thing I want for my birthday is a nice and pleasant review for one of my chapters, but I probably won't get one (. But thanks to Sakura for your review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda there I said it. Whew!  
  
Chapter 5 Four days ago  
  
I awoke suddenly, with a feeling that someone else was in the room. But when I looked there wasn't anyone in the room. That was strange. I shrugged it off as I thought of Kafei. I hope he's back today!!  
  
I dressed and ran out of the Stock Pot and ran to Kafei's home. I knocked the secret code on the door and was let in. I first ran to Kafei's room but he wasn't there. I ran into the meeting room and there I found his parents.  
  
"Well? Where is he?" I demanded.  
  
"He still isn't home yet." Madame Aroma said quietly.  
  
"What are we going to do about the proposal announcement today?" I asked.  
  
"Well, it wasn't scheduled until this afternoon. If he's not back before then." She started.  
  
".We will go on without him." Mayor Dotour finished.  
  
"He would NEVER miss the proposal announcement unless he's in trouble." I concluded.  
  
"Well, my wife has thought of that too. She has called in an expert to duplicate Kafei's face onto several masks which will be given to selected persons that my wife has chosen to look for him."  
  
"OOHH may I have one please? I will ask everyone if they have seen him!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I will make sure that you get one." She told me.  
  
"You better get back to work, Anju" the mayor told me.  
  
That was my cue that this meeting was over. I strutted back to the inn and upstairs to my room and collapsed on my bed. Mother was also in the room.  
  
"I guess he's not back yet."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well that confirms my suspicions."  
  
"MAMA! Please give Kafei some credit!"  
  
"Well, enough talk about HIM. You better get Mama's breakfast ready."  
  
  
  
"Why? She doesn't eat it anyway." I mumbled as I went downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
The proposal announcement wasn't until 1 so until then I tried to keep myself busy with things to do so I didn't think about Kafei. At 12:30 I went back to the house and on my way there I kept my fingers crossed. I entered and raced into the meeting room. I opened the door.  
  
.still no sign of Kafei. As a matter-of-fact there wasn't anyone there, where could they be?  
  
I went back out and asked the receptionist, "Where is everyone?"  
  
"They went to South Clock Town to announce the proposal. Why are you still here?"  
  
"I don't know. Thanks."  
  
When I went into South Clock Town I saw Mayor Dotour and Madame Aroma standing near the Clock Tower. I walked over and stood next to them and just then the Clock Tower stroke 1 o'clock.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen of Clock Town. I am pleased to announce the proposal of my son Kafei and the lovely Anju. They will be wed on the Carnival of Time!"  
  
Everyone cheered. But I couldn't enjoy it because Kafei isn't here to enjoy it with me. Just then I heard a shout from the crowd.  
  
"Where IS Kafei?"  
  
Mayor Dotour explained, "I am afraid that our son has disappeared. And that brings me to my second announcement. My wife has made masks that resemble Kafei so if anyone here wants to help look for him, please see my wife. That is all, so everyone please get back to work."  
  
Before Madame Aroma left I asked her for a mask.  
  
"Sweetie, please don't worry. I am sure he's fine. Here you can have my mask."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I just stood and watched everyone go back to his or her daily work. Just then it started to rain. And I thought this rain symbolizes my cold wet and dreary life. So I just walked back to the inn.  
  
I wanted to look for him so bad but I couldn't leave my duties. So for the rest of the day, I went about my duties and prayed that my Kafei was alive and well.  
  
  
  
Well, that's Chapter 5! Please review and thanks for the reviews I already have!! 


	6. Loneliness

Author's Note: Hey it's me again! Here is Chapter 6, I am getting really bored with this and no one is reviewing so if I don't get at least 3 reviews, I WILL NOT continue, I repeat: I WILL NOT CONTINUE! That's not too much to ask is it? And it is just starting to get good!  
  
Disclaimer: If you really want to know, I don't own Zelda, I will never own Zelda, and I will never own Zelda even in my dreams, ok? And just between you and me, I won't own Zelda for the next three chapters.  
  
Three days ago.  
  
A lot of people are becoming worried about the moon; it seems that it is getting bigger everyday. That might explain why we haven't had as many tourists this year. As a matter of fact, after that Zora left we haven't had anyone else. That's a shame.  
  
Not much happened today. At about one I wanted some time to myself, so I went upstairs and out of the door that leads outside. It was windy and it refreshed me a little. If only I could see him again.  
  
Then, as saw another couple walking by, it was one of the Gorman Troupe brothers with one of the Rosa Sisters. Oh, that's so sweet. Kafei's been missing for three days now, and truthfully I am really scared.  
  
After I got a breath of fresh air, I went back inside. And just as I got downstairs, the Rosa sister walked inside and dreamily walked past me as if I wasn't even there. She sort of floated upstairs and into the room where she and her sister practiced their routine for the Carnival of Time. The Gorman brothers spent the night in that room; while the Rosa sisters practiced in West Clock Town.  
  
I envied them. I even found myself giving her a dirty look as she walked past me. * What's gotten into me * I thought. * What will I do without my Kafei? *  
  
If only I had someone to help me look for him while I took care of the inn...  
  
Little did I know that my prayers were going to be answered the very next day.  
  
  
  
The end of chapter 6.  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! (Remember 3 reviews!!! PLEASE!!!)  
  
Tell me what you think:  
  
1. This is GREAT! I love it! I will cry if you don't continue! (I know a little melodramatic but you get the point!)  
  
2. This is cool, keep writing!  
  
3. I just read this cause I was bored, so I don't really care.  
  
4. This is pretty boring; you could make it a little more interesting. (If you select this one, give me some suggestions!)  
  
5. This sucks! What possessed you to write such an horrible fic?! 


	7. Day 1

Author's Note: WoW!! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!! Today's my birthday!!! And that's a nice birthday gift!! Well, here's chapter 7. Please enjoy and review!! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Some of this dialogue is copied word for word off the game. The rest came from this jumble of ideas that the doctors call my brain.  
  
Two days ago.  
  
At precisely 8 o'clock I opened the doors of the inn. A friend of Guru- Guru, whose name I think is Gorman, came in late last night and spent the night on one of the bunks upstairs. I think he may be the circus troupe leader. He got up early and stood in the lobby until nine o'clock when he left. He's a very strange character. Of course most of us are.  
  
At eleven o'clock I left the front counter to take breakfast to Grandma.  
  
As I was stirring breakfast, I reflected on how much we've gone downhill recently. A small boy was there in the kitchen, I didn't pay much attention to him, I was busy thinking, but I explained it to him.  
  
"We used to be a cafeteria, but after my father died, the room rentals that were part of our service became our main focus. We're just a small inn with only two rooms, but people from all over come here at this time of year. See the performers practicing outside? The second floor bunk guests are very spirited at night with songs and dancing. The customer coming this afternoon will be staying next door to them, so I hope it'll be all right." Then I tasted what I was cooking.  
  
"Mmm...Mmm?" I wasn't sure. So I kept stirring then at eleven-thirty I put it all on the tray and walked to Grandma's room. She was up now and reading her book. She looked up at me then.  
  
"Oh, Tortus, I've already had lunch."  
  
What was she trying to pull, now?  
  
"Grandmother...I am Anju! Tortus was my dad... and you haven't had lunch yet!"  
  
"I've already had lunch. Now be quick and take that away."  
  
"Not eating is bad for you. Please eat..." I begged.  
  
"Didn't I already say that I already ate lunch, Tortus?!? Impossible child!" She was getting angry. So I decided not to fight or argue with her.  
  
"Then don't eat my food. I give up..."  
  
"Whew!" She sounded relieved.  
  
" 'Whew?'" I asked.  
  
"Er... W-W-Whewwwould you like me to read you a story?"  
  
I tried until a quarter after twelve, then I left to take it up to my room where I tasted it. It wasn't very good so I tossed it out the window. (A/N: I always wondered what she did with that?!? So I made it ridiculous!)  
  
Then at a quarter after one I went back downstairs to wait for our customer. And to my surprise he was already waiting for me when I went downstairs. He was a peculiar little boy with a green hat and green tunic with a sword! And shield! But he was only a small boy, and without the sword and shield I would have turned him away.  
  
"Welcome to the Stock Pot Inn," I greeted him.  
  
"Umm...Did you...have a reservation?" I still was uncertain that this was our customer.  
  
"Yes" he responded.  
  
"You do have a reservation? That's good..."  
  
"Mr. Link, is it? One moment please." I looked at our reservation sheet.  
  
"Mr. Link, I have you down for an afternoon arrival. Your room is our "Knife Chamber" on the second floor. Here is your key." I handed him the key.  
  
"Please relax..." I told him.  
  
He disappeared upstairs. Just then the postman came in. He walks up to me and hands me a letter.  
  
"Ah! Uh, uh, uh, umm, umm... What is this?" I asked him.  
  
"I have delivered this to you!" He tells me.  
  
"Ah! Wait! This letter, wh-where did you?!?" I stammered.  
  
"From the postbox."  
  
"Th-that's not what I mean! From the postbox where?!?" The postman is sort of slow. I don't see what Cremia sees in him.  
  
"From the postbox somewhere."  
  
"That's not what I mean!" He obviously wouldn't tell me so I didn't ask again.  
  
So he left to do his rounds, and just then that mysterious boy comes downstairs...but what's this? He has on a Kafei's mask!  
  
"You're also looking for Kafei? I have a request! Kafei.I have a clue...that will help you find him. Tonight at 11:30, please come to our kitchen. We'll talk then..." I begged.  
  
At three o'clock, a big goron walks in. He tells me he has a reservation.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry. There are no vacancies today...We're booked solid with reservations."  
  
"I made a reservation... The name is Link-goro!"  
  
"Mr. Link-goro? I don't have a reservation under that name. There is one close to that, but..."  
  
"What?!? Really-goro? Well, it's nice weather, so I'll just sleep outside- goro."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry." I felt bad, but there was nothing I could do.  
  
Then at eight, I went to stand beside the door. Then at eight-thirty I locked the door for the evening. Then I went upstairs to my room, where I wrote a letter to Kafei explaining that this green hat boy was going to help us. I stayed in my room until 11:15 when I went downstairs to meet Link. And to my surprise was waiting for me.  
  
"I am sorry to trouble you late at night. It's about him...Kafei. I received a letter from...him. Strange...isn't it? Getting a letter from a missing person...But there's absolutely no mistaking it's from him! It's clear...to me...Please! Here is my letter. Please put this in a postbox. When this is delivered...When he receives my letter...you should be able to meet him! Please tell him that Anju is waiting for him. And please, after you've seen him... Tell me how he looked. I', scared...I...I can't go. Can I ask this of you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you...very much." I hand him the letter.  
  
"Please mail it immediately in the morning." Then I went back upstairs to my room and had the most peaceful sleep in a week.  
  
The end of Chapter 7.  
  
  
  
Well, did you like??? Please review! It's my birthday!! I'm sixteen! 


	8. Day 2

Author's Note: Hey thanks for the reviews! I decided I am probably being too harsh about the whole review thing, so forget everything I said about it, anyway only one more chapter after this one! After this fic I am going to write another one. I haven't decided what about. Hey you guys, could you help me out?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda but you people know that, don't you?  
  
Yesterday.  
  
At six o'clock I got up and went downstairs. At eight o'clock I unlocked the front door.  
  
Then at ten o'clock I left the front counter again to go into the kitchen to stir breakfast.  
  
*I must hurry! The guest arriving this afternoon will come. Skip this, skip that! * I thought.  
  
Then I took the food into Grandmother's room, where we had the same argument as the day before.  
  
"Oh, Tortus, I've already had lunch."  
  
"Grandmother...I am Anju! Tortus was my dad... and you haven't had lunch yet!"  
  
"I've already had lunch. Now be quick and take that away."  
  
"Not eating is bad for you. Please eat..." I begged.  
  
"Didn't I already say that I already ate lunch, Tortus?!? Impossible child!" She was getting angry. So I decided not to fight or argue with her.  
  
"Then don't eat my food. I give up..."  
  
"Whew!" She sounded relieved.  
  
" 'Whew?'" I asked.  
  
"Er... W-W-Whewwwould you like me to read you a story?"  
  
I tried until a quarter after twelve, then I left to take it up to my room where I tossed it out the window, just like yesterday.  
  
Then I went back downstairs where I waited for Link to come back with news of Kafei. And sometime between 5 and 8 Link came in.  
  
"Oh! Did you meet him?"  
  
He pulled out the Pendant of Memories and handed it to me.  
  
"Ah! ...It's from Kafei. Th...Th...Thank you...very much!" I knew that Kafei would come so I have mad up my mind. I will stay and wait for him.  
  
Then at 8:30 I closed up for the night and went upstairs for the evening.  
  
The end of chapter 8.  
  
Sorry that this chapter is so much like the last chapter but this girl does the same thing everyday. Review. Please? 


	9. Day 3

Author's Note: Hey, thanks for the reviews. Here it is the last chapter of my second story. I hope you all liked it. And don't forget to review.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, yes this will be my last disclaimer. I, * sniff * don't own Zelda. I am going to miss doing that.  
  
Today.  
  
Today, after much begging and pleading I convinced Mama to run the inn. I was way too nervous. Mama, of course, thinks he's gone forever. I am confident that he will be back. Especially since he gave me the Pendant of Memories.  
  
So I waited all day and all night. Even when Mama and Grandma evacuated I stayed and waited. And just when I thought it was over and I was going to die, he comes in my room at 2:30.  
  
When I saw him I kneel down beside him with my moon's mask.  
  
"I...I have met you before. What a familiar scent. Long, long ago. Yes. We were still young. We made a promise. Didn't we? The masks of the sun and the moon. We were to exchange them on the day of the Carnival of Time." I said.  
  
"Anju. I'm sorry I was late." He said.  
  
"...Welcome home."  
  
I gave him a big hug. I could hear Link's fairy saying something but I couldn't hear it. It didn't matter. Kafei was home.  
  
"Let us exchange the promised masks."  
  
And so we did, and in doing so we were a couple.  
  
"We have exchanged our oaths and have become a couple. You are our witnesses. Please accept this mask." And we gave them the Couple's Mask that was filled with our love for one another.  
  
"Please take refuge. We are fine here. We shall greet the morning. Together."  
  
So Link nodded and quietly turned around and walked out of the room and that was the last I ever saw of him or his fairy. And I am eternally grateful for his help.  
  
The floor started to shake really hard. Then all of a sudden it stopped.  
  
Kafei and I looked at each other and we ran outside and the moon had disappeared!  
  
Then I looked at Kafei and screamed, "Look at you! You're back to normal!!"  
  
And so he was and that was that. We had our wedding as planned and everyone attended.  
  
And we lived happily ever after.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's the end!!! Did you enjoy it? I think my next story will be a humorous one so please read it and review this one and tell all your friends!! J/k but please don't flame, though I worked hard on this. Thanks. 


End file.
